Kebelet Nih, WOI!
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Hubungan antara Naruto yang mati-matian menahan 'nganu'nya. Dan, trik yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika Dobe-nya ngilang. /Gaje, BLAS! RnR?


Salah satu keleb— kekur— katakan sajalah kelebihan Sasuke adalah tampang ganteng jantannya yang di lapisi oleh mukak stoic bin homonya. Tapi mau saya katain se-homo apapun si Sasuke, cewek-cewek bakalan masih tetep aja nyantol sama si Sasuke. Apa bagusnya cobak, badan korek api berambut bokong ayam itu? Yah, bilang begini pun, mau dimaki-maki kayak apapun juga, semua umat di penjuru fandom Naruto tetap saja cinta sama si Sasuke. Malah yang ada, nantinya author bakal di-bash habis-habisan karena mengotori nama baik Uchiha Mahoke dan fic author terancam di hina dan readers bakalan langsung pencet tanda back.

Setelah setengah mati memikirkan kata-kata jayus macam apa yang sebaiknya author tulis sebagai pembuka fic tidak jelas ini, author mulai masuk inti cerita.

**_…:0-0-0:…_**

* * *

**_©taorishazelnut_** present, **Kebelet Nih, WOI!**

**Genre:** parody, humor.

**Disclaimer: **Bang! bang Masashi Kishimoto, boleh pinjem Kakuzu satu malam, nggak? Pen peluk-peluk Kakuzu sampe puas! ASDFGHJKL!

**Warning: **OOC hancur, BLASS! Typo yang selalu melekat di fic yang author buat. Cerita kacau abis, gaje, garing, _sak karep pe ae lah!_

**A/N:  
**Bukan maksud rendahin karakter, just for Fun yee... betewe, fanbook naruto harganya -Mamvus-mahal-amat-jiir-

* * *

**_…:0-0-0:…_**

Oke, kalau tampang Sasuke yang kelewat ganteng itu memang fakta. Kelebihannya yang lain adalah, keseksian Sasuke pun tidak di ragukan, bagaimana tidak, si pria yang kakaknya adalah salah satu pentolan kelompok paling fantastis, Akatnikah —ah, Akatsuki maksudnya, adalah pria yang perannya paling enak se-fandom Naruto. Dari bocah udah populer, ganteng, kuat, bapaknya seksi, kakaknya apalagi, emaknya bohai, dari keluarga kaya pulak. Pas remaja, dia jadi bahan rebutan paling ngeksis sampai-sampai hampir setengah tahun episode Naruto isinya cuma penculikan-dan-pengejaran tidak jelas si Sasuke yang di kunci di gentong bensin sama antek-anteknya Orochihaha. Pas dewasa, kerjanya huru-hara nggak jelas, ngelakuin kekacauan berkesinambungan, sampai buat repot seluruh umat di Jagat Bumi. Puncaknya nih, katanya dia pingin ngancurin Konoha lah, eh, tiba-tiba dia juga pingin jadi Hokage. Otaknya Sasuke geser ya?

Sifatnya? Si… sifatnya… gimana ya… Dibilang baik juga, _author _ini merasa najis kalau mengucapkannya, apalagi kalau liat review anime si Sasuke pas berantem sama Itachi. Pingin banget itu jidat si Sasuke author gesek pake batu Akik, terus author jerit dikupingnya, "KAKAK LU ITU BAIK, BEGO! ELU NYA AJA YANG TULALITNYA NGGAK KETULUNGAN, MAU AMAT SIH DI HASUT SAMA BADAK YANG PAKE TOPENG NGELINGKAR-NGELINGKAR ITU!".

Dan merasa hina pula kalau bilang Sasuke jahat. Secara, happy endingnya Naruto 'kan ya, si Sasque ini musti berubah jadi baik.

Inti cerita ini bukan tentang deskripsi kegantengan Sasuke, atau kepopuleran Sasuke, atau tentang kehidupan _explicit_ Sasuke dengan wajah seksinya yang lagi mandi dibawah _shower_ hangat (tapi author bisa buat kalau _readers_ mau), dan tentu saja bukan mengenai si Tsunade sialan berdada besar.

'Kan bener? Dari tadi author buat narasi najong yang nggak ada hubungannya sedikitpun sama inti cerita yang mau author tulis.

Okeh!

Tema cerita yang mau author buat itu tentang P-I-P-I-S.

Kenapa tentang P-I-P-I-S?

Entahlah, author juga nggak tau, asal buat aja, yang penting hepi.

Nggak jelas, BLASS!

* * *

**…:0-0-0:…**  
** Kebelet Nih, WOI!**  
**…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Singkat lah, ceritanya Sasuke sama Naruto yang ngakunya lagi jalan-jalan sore, para _Fujoshi_ kalau mau bilang nge-_date_ pun _author_ tidak larang, tapi emang benar, nyatanya kalo udah pair Sasuke-Naruto, pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka nge-mahok. Asik memang, mereka melakukan canda-tawa, bagi-bagi makanan, cekakak cekikik dan yah, paling banter nge-gosiplah, _author_ tidak bisa menulis deskripsi 'Kebahagian Duniawi Pasangan Muda', bisa-bisa ganti rating nanti.

Semua masih terasa indah, sampai dimana klimaks cerita,

Naruto kebelet pipis.

"Sas… Sasu… Asu… SASUKE… WOI PEKAK! Tau WC dimana nggak?" tanya Naruto setengah menjerit. Gimana nggak emosi, Sasuke maen pergi aja ninggalin Naruto yang pasang posisi -tetep-ganteng-mesti-pipis-datang-mendera di belakangnya.

"Centil banget pipis pake di WC, laki-laki itu kalau mau pipis, ya cari aja pohon gede. Nah, disitu tuh kita tinggal _cuur _aja."

"Ini di Ginza, orang semua pada pacaran dibawah pohon gede. Tega amat kalau kita asal buang hajat di tempat romantis begitu." Ekspresi Naruto udah _level up_, keringat dingin terlihat membanjiri keningnya, saya yang cewek tidak begitu mengerti rasanya nahan pipis buat cowok itu gimana. Tapi pasti nyesek lah kalau pipis itu ditahan-tahan, apalagi kalau sampai merembes, mamvus aja udah.

Ginza? Elu ada di Konohagakure atau bonjong kenyot?

"Tanya aja lah sama satpam."

"Cariin dong, Sas, aku udah jantungan ini nahan pipis. Iba dikit kek liat muka gua, tega amat lu." Helee, kebelet pipis aja pasang tampang sok keren si Naruto. Iya deh, yang jadi Hokage itu sok-sok ganteng deh.

"Pake ini aja." Sasuke, dengan tampang tidak bersalah dan sucinya menyodorkan botol bekas Aq*a dengan tangan kirinya kearah Naruto.

"LU ITU EMANG NAJIS YA! EMANG LU KIRA GUA KADAL YANG BISA PIPIS SEENAK JIDAT?! SUDAH CUKUP! NGGAK SANGGUP LAGI, NIH! GUA NITIP _ICE CREAM_ GUA, JANGAN DI MAKAN!"

Dengan ekspresi -mampus-gua-kalau-sampai-merembes-keluar itu, Naruto berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk menjilati _ice cream_ coklat yang tadi mereka beli _couple_-an di warungnya Mpok Hayati dekat rawa-rawa.

'_Najis juga, lu tetep mau pacaran sama gua 'kan, Naruto?'_ batin Sasuke.

Duh, jangan gombal deh Sasuke, muka lu aja dulu di maskerin biar nggak ketekuk banget.

* * *

**…:0-0-0:…**  
** Kebelet Nih, WOI!**  
**…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Lima menit lewat, Sasuke masih santai aja. '_Mungkin Naruto nyasar,' _begitu benaknya menjawab keterlambatan Naruto.

Lalu jam terus bergulir, lewat sepuluh menit, Sasuke mulai kram.

Skip aja lah ya sampe udah lewat sejam, _author_ bingung mau nulis apa.

Pas satu jam Sasuke menunggu di titik yang sama saat ia berpisah dengan Naruto tadi, dan si pirang tukang buat onar itu belum terlihat juga batang hidungnya. _Ice cream_ yang tadi diperintah Naruto ,_ 'GUA NITIP ICE CREAM GUA, JANGAN DI MAKAN!', _sudah Sasuke buang entah kemana, jelas lah, lelehan _ice cream_nya ganggu banget.

Sasuke bisa memaklumi, kadang kebiasaan Naruto sehari-hari memang agak aneh. Biasa nih ya, cowok kalau pipis kan berdiri, si Naruto malah sukanya jongkok. Cowok kadang suka biarin jambang, kumis, jenggot atau bulu ketek tumbuh, si Naruto malah sibuk-sibuk mau facial buat ngilangin semua bulu itu. Terus nih, kalo cowok cuma butuh lima menit di toilet, dan itu aja Sasuke rasa udah lamanya kayak nungguin tetasan ayam. Si Naruto kalau di toilet, bisa sampe sejam, ngapain aja itu di dalem? Semedi?

Mau dibilang bagaimana pun, Sasuke merasa kalau sisi itulah yang membuatnya begitu jatuh hati pada Naruto. —Ceritanya mau gombal lagi?

Si Sasuke mencoba memutar otaknya yang sudah karatan dan penuh dengan sawang laba-laba, mirip otak Patrick di fandom sebelah, Ampun deh, padahal 'kan aslinya Sasuke jenius. Yasudahlah, ceritanya dia bego disini, _wong_ cerita punya author kok. "Apa ya, yang bisa buat NARUTO tiba-tiba datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar?" Sasuke ngomong sendiri. Woi Sasuke, itu mantra buat manggil abang sate atau… maaf, lanjutkan.

Dengan semangat perjuangan, Sasuke berlari mengejar gadis cantik super seksi yang baru saja berlalu melewatinya. Bak drama Korea, Sasuke menarik lengan kurus wanita itu pelan. Dengan gerakan super _slow motion _si perempuan tadi mengibaskan rambutnya lalu perlahan melihat kerah Sasuke.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Maaf kak, bisa ganggu sebentar saja? Teman saya hilang, bisa ngobrol sebentar tidak, dua menit saja." Tampang Sasuke bercampur antara wajah tampan Oguri Shun dan pesona-pesona Haji Lulung yang sekarang ini lagi heboh dibicarain di tweet dengan hashtag #savehajilulung. WTF?! Promosi?

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan saya?"

Sasuke menjawab, "Karena biasanya, setiap ngobrol dengan cewek cantik, teman saya ini tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana."

Krik… krik…

Tokek sebesar Jubi menjadi _soundtrack _kecanggungan antara gadis tak berdosa dengan Sasuke. Entahlah, pikiran dari mana yang Sasuke dapat itu. Kebanyakan nonton Ganteng Ganteng Tokek kali ya, makanya otaknya agak error.

Oh benar, selang beberapa menit saja _author _bermonolog, Naruto datang.

"SIALAN LU SASUKE, BERANINYA LU SELINGKUHIN GUA, GUA OPLAS LU MIRIP MADARA!"

Bisa kita lihat, NARUTO jejeritan dari kejauhan kayak orang gila rabies, di tangan kanannya sambit besar mengayun liar, ditangan kirinya ada tali _laso_ yang dengan lihainya ia putar-putar.

Oh jadi begitu, cara mancing si NARUTO keluar dari tempat pesugihannya.

Inti ceritanya apa cobak? _Mboh lah!_

Yasudah tidak apalah, asal kalian bahagia. Kita akhiri saja fic ini dengan cinta perdamaian.

_**The End**_

* * *

Author nggak tau mau ngomong apa. Bahasanya hancur, BLAS! Yang pasti, ini fic pertama author di fandom Naruto. Yang tidak pasti, author ini nggak ganteng, soalnya author perempuan. Apaan sih?

Okeeh deh, Walau fic-nya nggak gadeg gini, author lelah juga nyusun kata-kata jayusnya. Jadi author mintak bayaran folow/fav dan reviews, ya. Kalok nggak, nanti author begal kalian sama antek-anteknya Madara. Babay, author cinta pair Kakuhidan!


End file.
